


The Warmth of A Coat

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [8]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Best Friends, Buttercup Just Wanted A Normal Day, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Humor, Christmas Tree, Christmas fun, Coats, Cold, Cold Weather, College, Crazy friends, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Heroes & Heroines, Huddling For Warmth, Hugging, Hugs, Humor, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Romance and Humor, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sharing, Sharing Clothes, Slow Romance, Snow, Snow and Ice, Some Humor, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Villains to Heroes, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, college age, college students, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Buttercup forgets her winter coat at home while rushing to meet up with Butch.Buttercup being the tough Puff she is tries to suffer in silence.To her surprise, Butch isn't about to let that happen.
Relationships: Butch & Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: 🎄 A Holly Jolly Christmas 2020 🎄 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036296
Kudos: 18





	The Warmth of A Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick Buttercup and Butch do like one another in fact they both are in love with one another but both a worried about ruining the epic friendship they have. I did make them best friends because I can see them as being best friends lol.
> 
> I did make Butch's nickname for Buttercup, Wildflower. I know that that's basically what Buttercup's name means but I just think it fits her so perfectly lol.
> 
> I did make this story a little bit more romantic than the image of them but I just couldn't help myself.
> 
> Please go check out @leecheedoodles on Instagram her art is great! Like always I'll be leaving the link to everything down below.
> 
> Links:
> 
> Instagram Link: https://www.instagram.com/leecheedoodles/
> 
> Post Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/B68stVUhxW-/
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄

Buttercup wrapped her arms tightly around her as a shiver ran through down her spinde for what felt like the hundredth time, her hands running up in down her arms quickly as a way to try to warm herself up. She could almost hear Blossom’s motherly voice in the back of her head telling her that she should have brought her coat as she told her to do before she left to hang out with Butch. As much as the toughest Puff hated to admit it, her older sister might have been only slightly right. Her black nails sunk into the green fabric of her thin hoodie as it became clear that trying to warm herself up like she had been wasn’t going to work. 

She would never admit it to the oldest Puff but Blossom was right when she told her that her thin hoodie wouldn’t be enough to keep her warm in the December month. It especially wouldn’t do so if she went walking around with everyone out and about doing shopping for Christmas and for the Holidays.

Buttercup let out a quiet, annoyed growl as she quickened her walk towards the diner that she and Butch usually met up at. The diner served the best burgers in Townsville and if you asked Buttercup they served an amazing cup of hot chocolate as well.

The thought of hot food and a warm drink forced Buttercup to walk faster. It also caused her to want to use her powers of flight, but she knew that that would only cause her to be colder in the long run. She ignored the thought of that horrible nightmare future that she and her sisters had accidentally caused years ago. 

“Stupid, Him,” Buttercup grumbled as she walked even faster than before, becoming so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the sounds of someone calling to her. She didn’t hear the voice getting closer and closer with every passing second.

Buttercup’s mind had moved away from that dark other world to her fighting stance during the last monster attack. She was so focused on thinking over every single one of her moves that when a had pressed itself against her shoulder; she didn’t hesitate to grab the wrist attached to it and flip the person over her shoulder.

The citizens of Townsville quickly moved out of the way as the person was slammed to the ground in a single solid motion which wasn’t unexpected from the toughest Puff.

Buttercup hurriedly backed away from the person now on the ground and readied herself for a fight, but she blinked as the person she saw on the ground wasn’t a villain but was instead her best friend.

“Is that how we’re saying hello now, Wildflower?” Butch JoJo asked with a gasping laugh as he smiled up at her brightly from where he laid on the snow-covered sidewalk.

“Butch?” Buttercup questioned with wide eyes as she let her stance relax before as a tiny blush crossed her face from hearing the classic nickname that Butch used for her. The nickname had long since turned into one of endearment but Buttercup would never admit it but even when they were kids that name made her heart flutter.

“You were expecting Prince Charming?” Butch asked with a smirk before wincing in pain as he rolled himself over onto his stomach so he could get on his hands and knees to push himself off the ground.

“You are so far from Prince Charming,” Buttercup teased as she held her hand out towards her best friend to help him up from the ground. The toughest fighter forced herself not to blush as she felt Butch take her small hand in his own large one. "Now what are you doing here you're supposed to be at the diner so Mitch doesn't give up our usual table," She reminded him as she lifted off the ground ever so slightly to help him up before settling back on the ground once he was standing.

"To answered your question I was heading there before but I got a little sidetracked," Butch answered honestly but quickly changed the subject before Buttercup could ask what had caused him to run late since it had to do with her Christmas present. “And thank you, Wildflower,” He said, letting Buttercup help him onto his own two feet again as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “I see myself as a devilishly handsome rouge than a prissy prince, but what do you think?” He laughed causing Buttercup top to groan in annoyance while rolling her eyes.

“I think you’re more annoying than anything,” Buttercup said trying to stop the smile from making its way to her face but as usual when it came to Butch she couldn’t force the smile away. For the time being, she ignored what Butch said about being sidetracked since she didn't feel like dragging the secret out of him right now.

“Oh, you wound me, Wildflower,” Butch cried out loudly as he threw his hand onto his forehead while the other pulled away from Buttercup’s grasp so he could place it over his heart. 

Buttercup couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled in her throat as she and Butch ignored the curious looks from the people they protected. As Buttercup laughed she couldn’t help but take note of two of the things that she liked most about Butch. The first is that like Buttercup he cared nothing about the eyes that were on him and the second he could always make her laugh even when her thoughts became a little too much for her.

“Oh, please I’m pretty sure me slamming you to the ground is the thing that should wound you not me pointing out the truth,” Buttercup teased causing Butch to gasp dramatically once again.

“Excuse you but I’m used to you throwing me into things,” Butch pointed out which Buttercup had to admit was true.“But I just can’t believe that my own best friend would say such hurtful things about me,” He pouted and crossed his arms turning his head quickly to the side.

“Whatever drama queen,” Buttercup laughed as she moved to walk past them knowing that he would follow her. She was soon proven right as the sound of Butch’s combat boots crunched against the snow behind her.

“Excuse you, I’m a king,” Butch pointed out as he stopped beside her slowing his steps so they remained side by side. “My Dad told me so,” He said his head held up in pride while he puffed his chest out.

“Which one?” Buttercup asked with another roll of her eyes and she wondered for a moment if there was a way for one to work out their eyes.

“Yes,” Butch responded with a smirk making Buttercup hide her smile behind her hand not wanting to give the rough Ruff the satisfaction of seeing her laugh. She knew it was pointless though since Butch had already gotten her to laugh now three times and it seemed he took that as a win.

Buttercup’s laugh was soon cut off by the chattering of her teeth and the chill that ran through her causing her to wrap her arms back around herself. Buttercup silently cursed both herself for not listening to Blossom and cursing Blossom herself for being right.

"Hey, you good, Wildflower?" Butch asked reaching his hand forward and placing it on her shoulder once more this time knowing he wasn't going to get thrown to the ground. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm good just a little cold," Buttercup said with a shrug she knew there was nothing she could do about and there was no point in complaining.

"You're cold?" Butch asked slightly confused until he finally noticed the hoodie Buttercup was wearing was extremely thin. "Duh, of course, you're cold," He added as he pulled at the sleeve of her hoodie making her stumble towards him. "Doesn't Bloss usually tell you and Bubs to dress in warm clothes at this time of year?" He teased knowing that Buttercup knew he was kidding since Brick did the same thing all the time.

"Yeah, whatever," Buttercup said as she elbowed him in the stomach making him grunt in slight pain but he still didn't let go of her sleeve. 

"Watch it, this is priceless," Butch laughed as he used the other hand that wasn't holding onto Buttercup's sleeve to rub the place where she had elbowed him.

"What's priceless?" Buttercup asked giving him a look since she already knew what he was going to say.

"Me," Butch answered in precisely the same way that Buttercup knew he would which caused her to laugh a little once more.

"You're such a dork," Buttercup said with a shake of her head as she continued to let Butch pull her over in front of him little by little. "What on Earth are you even doing?" She finally asked as she felt Butch pull her completely in front of him.

"You said you were cold," Butch explained as he kept her in front of her before pulling her backward which Buttercup allowed him to do both of them knowing that if Buttercup didn't trust what he was doing she would have stopped him by now.

"So?" Buttercup asked as she backed up into Butch trying not to blush at feeling the warmth coming off of her best friend. 

"So I think I have an idea to help keep you warm," Butch explained as he pulled her back a little more until her back was pressed against his chest and her feet were standing on his own, because of the super-strength they both possessed Buttercup knew that she wayed nothing to Butch even standing on his feet.

"And how are you going to do th...?" Buttercup started to ask only to cut herself off as she felt Butch wrap his jacket alongside his arms around her in a sort of hug. "Um... Butch, what are you doing?" She asked in shock having not expected her partner in crime to do what he had just done.

"I'm giving you some of my warmth," Butch explained with a shrug as he started walking again after the two had come to a complete stop only a few moments ago. "I'm not making you uncomfortable right?" He asked suddenly worried he had accidentally made the toughest fighter uneasy. "I can let you go if you want," He added in a hurried voice as he went to let her go but a hot blush covered his face as Buttercup stopped him from pulling away.

"No, no it's fine," Buttercup promised as she leaned back into the warmth that Butch was giving off. "I just wasn't expecting it was all," She admitted as a soft smile coming to her face as she felt his chin lay on top of her head.

"What did you think I was going to do give you my jacket?" Butch asked with a snort as he hugged her a little tighter which caused his blush to grow deeper but because of their situation Buttercup couldn't see the darker shade of pink that now covered his face. "No offense Wildflower, you're my best friend but it's freezing out here," He laughed only wincing slightly as Buttercup lightly kicked his lower leg from where she was standing.

"You're a jerk," Buttercup teased as Butch's arms seemed to grow tighter around her as he continued to make his way towards the diner that they were headed for.

"And don't your forget it," Butch laughed as he let his own smile soften as he basically carried the toughest Puff towards their destination.

As they both went on their way ignoring the few stares they got from the people around them the heroine and the hero just enjoyed one another warmth that neither thought they would be sharing.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know it's Christmas time but I wanted to tell everyone about the Collection/Prompt Challenge that I created called "Prompts For The Unknown".
> 
> This is basically a horror-themed and mystery-themed Collection/Prompt Challenge. The prompts and stories that are posted there can be funny, scary, romantic, everything like that but it to be horror-themed or mystery-themed.
> 
> There are a few more rules but I'll let you all check that out for yourself since I don't want to ramble on. The link to the Collection/Prompt Challenge is down below so please go check it out!
> 
> Prompts For The Unknown Link: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompts_For_The_Unknown
> 
> I'd love it if you guys joined! I've already posted a few prompts there.
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays from my family to yours.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny ✝️🎄☕💚❤️⛄


End file.
